obtsfandomcom-20200214-history
OBTS Trains+Routes For PoLand
RAILWAY GAGES USED IN THIS REGION ~Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo : 1f969 0m600 =BialowiezaPark +MyslecinskaPark +Znin ~Gasawa +MaltankaPark : 2f461 0m750 =Biala ~Rogow +Bieszczadzka +Gnieznienską +Jedrzejowska +Kaliska... : 2f575 0m785 =Waskotorowe : 3f281 1m000 =CityTrams +Koszalin ~Rosnowo +Gryfice ~Pogorzelica +Piaseczno ~Tarczyn : 4f708 1m435 =RegionStandard \Trains+Routes Below Are This Gage Unless Other Noted : 5f000 1m524 =Hrubieszow ~Slawkow +InterChange ~Belarus +Lithuania +Russia +Ukraine : RAILCAR COUPLERS USED IN THIS REGION ~Nfo : ALBx =Legacy Tram\LRVs : CAKx =InterChange ~Belarus +Lithuania +Russia +Ukraine : CBBx =Legacy NarrowGage : CKDx =Legacy Tram\LRVs : L&Hx =Wags +Loks : L&Px =Legacy Tram\LRVs : NORx =Legacy NarrowGage : SCHx =Modern Tram\LRVs +DMUs +EMUs : RAILCAR BRAKES USED IN THIS REGION ~Nfo : MANx =Wags +Loks +DMUs +EMUs +Tram\LRVs : AIRx =Modern Wags +Loks +DMUs +EMUs +Tram\LRVs : EMFx =Modern Loks +DMUs +EMUs +Tram\LRVs : Pick any IMAGE below for a LARGER view. DeadLinks MAY be revived from the WebArchive. : : DIESEL LOKs ~Nfo 1986~2016 ElectroMotiv.JT26\JT42\Shed Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Vid Vid Vid Vid Vid Vid Vid Vid : : TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink = BritRail+UIC.59\66\77, Various Consists : 1976~???? FabLok.411D\Trumna\Coffin Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo : : TrainLink = PolKoPan.SM31\LS1200 : 1970~1985 HipoCegielPoznan.301D+303D\Suka\Bitch Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo : : TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink = PolKoPan.SP45+SU45+ST45 : TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink = PolKoPan.SU46+ST46 : 1964~1994 LuhanskTepSa.B30P\2TE11\Sergi Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo : : TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink = PolKoPan.ST44 : 1964.xCCx~LDxx.UICx 1m435~0017m55 LTSx.B30P~PKPx Vid0 1964.xCCx~LDxx.UICx 1m435~0017m55 LTSx.B30P~PKPx Vid1 1964.xCCx~LDxx.UICx 1m435~0017m55 LTSx.B30P~PKPx Vid2 1964.xCCx~LDxx.UICx 1m435~0017m55 LTSx.B30P~PKPx Vid3 1964.xCCx~LDxx.UICx 1m435~0017m55 LTSx.B30P~PKPx Vid4 1964.xCCx~LDxx.UICx 1m435~0017m55 LTSx.B30P~PKPx Vid5 : 1959~1987 UzinElecPuter.060DA Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo : : TrainLink TrainLink = PolKoPan.ST43 : : ELECTRIC LOKs ~Nfo : 2012~???? Siemens.Vectron Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo : : TrainLink TrainLink = Various Liveries & Consists : 1996~???? Siemens.EuroSprinter64 Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo : : TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink = PolKoPan.E183\EU44 : TrainLink = PolKoPan.E189\EU45 : 1986~1997 PaFaWag Nfo Nfo : : TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink = PolKoPan.EP09 : 1969~1989 PaFaWag.201E\202E\Bull\Shark Nfo Nfo : : TrainLink = PolKoPan.ET22 : 1965~1994 PaFaWag+HipoCegielPoznan.303E+304E\Siodemka\Anglik Nfo Nfo Nfo Vid Vid : : TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink = PolKoPan.EU07 : : FREIGHT WAGs ~Nfo : 1993~???? Flat Intermodal, UnionInterChem.KGNS Nfo Nfo : : TrainLink : 1964~???? Tank, UnionInterChem.ZAES\402R\405R\406R Nfo : : TrainLink : 1963~???? Gondola, UnionInterChem.EAS+EAOS Nfo : : TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink : : PASSENGER WAGs ~Nfo Coch : : TrainLink = PolKoPan.InterCity : TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink = PolKoPan.Class1 : TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink = PolKoPan.Class2 : Coch BiLevel : : TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink = PolKoPanRegional.Class2 : : PASSENGER DMUs ~Nfo 2005~2014 PESA.218M Nfo Nfo : : 2005.xBx1~UDxx.UICx_1m435~0041m70 PESA.218M~PKPx Vid0 2005.xBx1~UDxx.UICx_1m435~0041m70 PESA.218M~PKPx Vid1 : TrainLink = PolKoPanRegional.SA134 : 2004~2007 PESA.214M Nfo Nfo Nfo : : TrainLink = PolKoPanRegional.SA103 : 2002~2007 PESA.215M Link Nfo : : TrainLink TrainLink = PolKoPanRegional.SA108 : : PASSENGER EMUs ~Nfo 1976~???? MetroWagonMach.8171 Link Nfo Nfo Link Link Link Link Link Link Nfo : : TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink = WarsawMetro.1\6Car : RouteLink = WarsawMetro.1 : 1961~1993 Pafa.5B6B Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Link Nfo Nfo : : TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink = PolKoPanRegional.EN57\3Car : : OTHER OBTS SITES FOR THIS REGION ~Contribute : RouteLink = POLAND.Jasl~POLAND.Mier_1m435Gage~006600mLong_OHLE : RouteLink = POLAND.Kudo~POLAND.Mumo_1m435Gage~019750mLong_OHLE : RouteLink = POLAND.Szla~CZEK.Harr_1m435Gage~016000mLong_OHLE : RouteLink = POLAND.Lesz~POLAND.Krot_1m435Gage~021000mLong_OHLE : RouteLink = POLAND.Kaba~POLAND.Mloc_1m435Gage~023000mLong_3RLE_WarsawMetro.1 : AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink :